


Filled

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wants to suffer, Jack has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled

**Author's Note:**

> this came out right on word-count.

He tells himself it's penance. Tells himself that this debasement, freely chosen, is no better than he deserves. That's the only reason he begs Sparrow to go ahead, do it already, _hurt him_.

But Sparrow, always obstinate, refuses. Touches him with gentle, reverent hands. Whispers his name. Showers his mouth and cheeks and eyelids with kisses.

He wants to be scoured inside and out, but Sparrow denies him once again, as clever, grubby fingers fill him with a delicious heat. He's still begging, but he no longer knows what for, because filled with Sparrow he has no room for despair.


End file.
